


Flowers

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki made the right choice when he decided to read about flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but an excuse to write fluff

“What flowers are these?”

Tsukiyama almost dropped the vase he was filling with water in the sink, jumping at the sound of Kaneki’s voice, turning to see him coming in the kitchen and approaching the counter where the bouquet he brought was.

“Oh,” Tsukiyama closed the tap, putting the vase down and stepping closer to Kaneki, picking up the bouquet to show him the flowers. “These are-”

“Forget-me-nots, right?”

“Oui, that’s right,” Tsukiyama smiled a bit, trying to ignore the slight blush that rushed to his face at the small smile he received in return. “How did you know?”

“I have been reading about flowers a bit,” Kaneki commented, reaching out to touch one of the petals very delicately. “You bring so many every week, and I thought it would be nice to know them a bit more, since you seem to like them so much.”

Not being able to help himself this time, Tsukiyama’s cheeks heated up in a hot flush over his pretty face.

It had been a long while since he had come to terms with the fact that he didn’t want to eat Kaneki anymore, just the mere thought of it made his stomach churn; he just couldn’t imagine living his life without Kaneki anymore, no matter what. And after some consideration, he decided to tell Kaneki the truth and, to his surprise, Kaneki had just smiled and said he already knew and was just waiting for Tsukiyama himself to realize it.

They have been on great terms ever since; Kaneki didn’t keep his guard up all the time around Tsukiyama anymore, who in turn has been behaving much better even around Banjou. Without second intentions anymore, Tsukiyama was much more honest with and pleasant to be around for everyone in the house.

And more than just the desire to eat Kaneki vanishing, the respect Tsukiyama held for him grew more with each day that passed by, and after going through a lot of confusion and even denial, and even some nights spent awake talking with Matsumae, Tsukiyama finally came to the conclusion that he liked Kaneki, a lot in fact. And while he had confessed that his hunger for Kaneki had disappeared, he still wasn’t ready to confess his deepest feelings.

So, he resorted to bring flowers every week, each one with a different important meaning, so that his feelings would be out in the open, but still difficult to figure out.

“That’s… very thoughtful of you,” Tsukiyama placed the flowers in the vase, arranging them nicely, trying to ignore the idea that Kaneki might have found out the meaning of the flowers he had brought, and the secret messages he’s been . “What else have you learned, Kaneki?”

“Well,” Kaneki moved closer, the smallest grin tugging on the corner of his lips as he glanced between the flowers and Tsukiyama’s slightly flushed face. “At first, I was reading about all the flowers you always bring.”

‘Oh mon dieu…’ Tsukiyama thought he was going to burn, not daring to meet Kaneki’s eyes for the moment, placing a hand on the counter and watching his fingers tap against the tile, still too embarrassed at the fact that Kaneki now knew everything he had ever meant with his bouquets, trying to change subjects quickly. “At first? What flowers are you reading about now then?”

“Since you always bring flowers, I thought that maybe it would be nice if I… return the favor,” Kaneki cleared his throat quietly, his face warming up so lightly that he didn’t even notice it. “So I’ve been reading and trying to figure out what flowers I should give you.”

“Kaneki, you really don’t have to, the flowers are gifts, there’s no need to return favors at all,” Tsukiyama smiled a bit, trying not sound like he was about to burst like he really was, pretending to be simply curious about what Kaneki had to say. “But do tell, if you have been reading about them, what flowers would you give me?”

“I wonder,” Kaneki grinned a bit, glancing up at him and swallowing dryly; Tsukiyama looked more vulnerable than ever, his eyes filled with expectation and his cheeks lightly reddened, and Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat because Tsukiyama was just too beautiful. “I had many in mind…”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, at first I thought daisies would be good,” He tried to hide how glad he actually was that the talk had turned in the direction he had hoped and he replayed what he had planned to say in his mind. “But then daffodils seemed a better idea.”

“Oh,” Tsukiyama couldn’t say he wasn’t a bit disappointed as he remembered the meaning for each one of them, but to be considered a friend to Kaneki was already a lot for him. “They’re both great choices, I like them very much.”

“I thought so too, but after a while I thought maybe roses would be… more interesting, taking in count the meanings so I could give you a bouquet as nice as the ones you bring, since you always think of their meanings too, right?”

“A-ah,” By now, Tsukiyama’s flush had returned full force as his throat went dry. Not only Kaneki knew the messages he had been leaving all along, but Kaneki was also trying to give him a rather… positive message as well. “Indeed, the meanings are always… very important when I pick which ones to bring.”

“Then, I really was right when I thought of changing choices again,” Kaneki almost let out a small chuckle when he saw how flustered Tsukiyama was getting. “And now I’m sure the last one I chose is the right one to give you.”

“So,” Tsukiyama swallowed dryly, his face burning up by now as Kaneki took another step closer to him. “Which flower did you pick to give me?”

“Red camellias,” Kaneki smiled, placing his hand on the counter near Tsukiyama’s and allowing their fingers to brush together. “I think they’d express everything I have to say to you.”

Saying he was surprised was not enough to describe what Tsukiyama was feeling as he stared wide eyed at Kaneki, blushing so much that even the tip of his ears were pink while his heart hammered against his ribcage. “Kaneki…”

“Would you have… accepted them?” At this point, even Kaneki himself was flushed a bit, feeling nervous for the first time since they started talking, a million thoughts going through his mind and a bit of fear hitting him for maybe having taken the wrong signs all along. “Because-”

“I would,” Tsukiyama interrupted him before he could think, quickly taking Kaneki’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining and he smiled a bit. “I definitely would.”

“Oh,” Kaneki had to take a moment to finally register the words, and he smiled back and squeezed Tsukiyama’s hand just the slightest bit. “Then… I guess you don’t have to bring me gardenias anymore.”

Tsukiyama was surprised by what Kaneki said, and he could only giggle by how happy he was feeling. And he only stopped by the time Kaneki leaned up to kiss him.

He definitely didn’t need to bring any more gardenias.

-

“Hinami,” Banjou called from the other end of the couch when he noticed Kaneki and Tsukiyama coming out of the kitchen, his eyebrows scrunched together in a deep frown and his face set in a look of pure shock. “Are they… holding hands?”

“Oh,” Hinami looked away from the show she was watching to glance briefly behind her shoulder, smiling a bit to herself as she turned back to the TV. “Don’t worry, they’re probably just talking about flowers again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red camellia represents being in love. Also, I used the Japanese meanings for the flowers that were mentioned


End file.
